In recent years, ulcers, in particular the peptic ulcer, which is believed to be attributed to various stress, tend to occur with the increase in various social stress factors, such as complicated way of life, increase in the urban population, competitive tendency in the social life, growth of the number of the nuclear families and of the high-aged people, or the like.
Certain chemotherapic agents have been proposed until now for the effective measure of the treatment of the ulcer.
However, none of them may achieve diverse factors all at one to its satisfaction, such as efficacy, safety and economy including production and availability.